xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobias
Tobias (Japanese: タクト Takuto) is a Pokémon Trainer who competed in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Character Tobias appeared as a very mysterious person at first; his appearance and manner visibly disturbed Barry when they first passed each other in a hallway. He was seen to take battling very seriously, but also had a sportsmanlike side, seen when he complimented Ash for defeating his Darkrai and putting up a good fight against him. He was also seen to be rather impatient, seeing as how he got annoyed when his Latios battled Ash's Pikachu, yelling at Latios to get the battle over with. History Tobias first appeared in League Unleashed!, where he was shadowed. Barry passed him in a hallway and was scared by the way he came off. In''Casting a Paul on Barry!, while Ash and Barry were looking up information about their next League opponents, Conway told them that Tobias managed to easily obtain his eight Gym Badges and advance through the first two rounds of the Lily of the Valley Conference using just his Darkrai. Barry was amazed by his shadowy and mysterious presence. In ''Working on a Right Move!, Tobias appeared unshadowed for the first time, and he was shown to have advanced into the Top 8. In Battling a Thaw in Relations!, it was shown that he had advanced yet again, now placing in the Top 4 of the Lily of the Valley Conference. In The Semi-Final Frontier!, he battled against Ash in the semi-finals of the Lily of the Valley Conference. Although he was able to gain an early lead with his Darkrai, Ash's Sceptile managed to overcome Darkrai's attacks and defeat it. Tobias then called out his Latios, who managed to defeat the remainder of Ash's team (while fainting itself), winning the match for Tobias. Later, Tobias defeated his final round opponent with just his Darkrai, thus winning the Lily of the Valley Conference. Pokemon # Darkrai # Latios Tobias has at least four other Pokémon as those who entered the Lily of the Valley Conference were required to enter with six Pokémon. The only hint towards his other Pokémon was when he claimed that Draco Meteor cast by Ash's Gible would have defeated any Pokémon except Darkrai. Badges obtained * At least eight Sinnoh Badges (prior to League Unleashed!) Pokémon League Tobias has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Lily of the Valley Conference - Winner (The Semi-Final Frontier!) Trivia * Tobias's design, from his color scheme to his physical features, was most probably based on his main Pokémon, Darkrai. * He is the first character in the anime to participate in a Pokémon League using Legendary Pokémon, although another Trainer did attempt to enter the League with his Heatran. It is unknown whether he actually participated though or how far he made it in the league. ** Tobias is also the first character in the anime to have multiple Legendary Pokémon that are not a part of a trio. ** Tobias is also the first, and so far, the only known Pokémon Trainer to enter a Pokémon League using a Pokémon that is generally banned in competitive battling environments. * Even though his face is covered in his debut in League Unleashed!, Tobias still appears in An Old Family Blend! on the match up board for the upcoming battles in the Lily of the Valley Conference in the bottom right corner with a clear image of his face. Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Champions Category:Pokémon League Competitors Category:Legendary Character Category:Animal Empathy Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Sinnoh Region Category:Humans Category:Boss Battle Category:Male